


Leaving

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Coma, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: A fight breaks out between Spot and Race
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fics that I felt like didn’t get the attention it deserved. Warnings: hospitalization, stitches, broken bones, IV, cussing

**Warnings: Arguments and trauma related to an accident.**

**This is a LONG one - 2,505 words. Buckle in guys, this is a doozy!**

“Are you leaving? Even without a goodbye?” His voice cut through the silence. 

He looked up, even in the dark he was gorgeous and his heart stopped, but after what was said, he had to get out. “Haven’t we said enough tonight?” 

“Yes but never did I think you’d leave.” Race crossed his arms looking at Spot. “You’re just going to quit when things get hard?”

Spot’s bag dropped to the ground, the sound echoing in the hallway. “Well you accused me of cheating on you so what else is there to say?”

“Nothing. But don’t leave. Stay in the other room or the couch. Just don’t walk out. We can talk in the morning, just stay here tonight.” Race stood his ground, heart conflicted with reaching out to him or being pissed off. Currently, he was a mix of the two. 

Spot swallowed, not moving. “Give me one reason I should stay and not walk out that door and be gone forever.”

The silence hung in the air. The two looked at one another - they had been together for a little over 9 months and this was their first major fight. The honeymoon period was officially over. 

“One reason is because I love you, despite what you may or may not have done.” Race swallowed the knot that was in his throat. “And I know you love me. Don’t walk out that door, Spot.”

Spot sighed. “I shouldn’t give into you, Race. You hurt me and I actually don’t care what you think at the moment. I do love you but right now I can’t stay here.”

“Spot, Sean, don't leave. Where are you going to go? It’s midnight and it’s raining.” Race took two steps forward, stopping suddenly. 

Holding up a hand, Spot grabbed his bag, shaking his head. “You’ve said enough, Race. I’m leaving. I’ll text you when I get to Hotshot’s.” And with that, the door creaked open, before Spot stepped out. “I do love you but I just can’t be here right now.” 

The door shut with a gentle bang, leaving Race all alone in the apartment. Only then did the tears start and didn’t stop until the phone rang an hour later. 

“Is this Antonio Higgins?” A nasally voice asked on the other line. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Y-yes.”

“Sean Conlon was just brought into Rush Memorial Hospital’s Emergency Department and you were listed as his emergency contact.” She sighed. “You might want to get down here.” 

He didn’t acknowledge her, just hung up the phone, shoved his feet into whatever shoes he could find, grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment. He took several deep breaths before getting into his car and making his way through the sleepy streets of the city. 

Pulling up to the hospital, he haphazardly parked before making his way inside. He always hated hospitals, many years of being in the system and accidents. Usually Spot was by his side whenever he had anything medical done. 

Walking up to the nurse’s desk, he cleared his throat, bouncing between his feet. “Can I help you?”

“I, uh, got a call about Sean Conlon.” He sighed, looking at the nurse with worried eyes. 

She moved the computer mouse, checking her records. “What’s your relationship to him?”

“I’m his boyfriend and emergency contact.” 

She nodded. “Okay. He’s currently in surgery. You can go up to the fifth floor waiting room. Just check in with the nurse at the front desk and she’ll let the surgeon know.”

“Do you have any indication of his injuries?” His eyes pleaded with her to give him any information. 

She smiled sadly. “All the records say is internal bleeding, thus why he’s in surgery, and a broken arm. The surgeon will be able to tell you more in a bit.” 

He thanked her before shuffling over to the elevators. He tapped his toes waiting. It finally came, slowly crawling to the fifth floor, every second feeling like an hour had passed. Checking in with the nurse, she directed him to the waiting room, telling him it shouldn’t be too much longer. 

He fiddles with his phone, glancing up at the clock every few seconds, wishing time would pass more quickly. It was 3am so he couldn’t call any of their friends so that would have to wait. 

Shitty infomercials were on the TV in the room, and even shittier magazines were laid out across the tables. Putting his head in his hands, he scolded himself. He should’ve done more to stop him from leaving the apartment. He grew up knowing that you should never drive when you’re angry. But he just let Spot leave. If the last words he would hear from Spot were that he loved him but couldn’t be around him ….. no, he couldn’t think like that. He would be groveling to get Spot’s forgiveness for a long time but he was willing to do whatever it took. 

He wasn’t a religious person but he prayed to whoever was listening. “Just make sure he makes it. He’s got too much life yet to live.”

Tapping his toes, he sighed, leaning his head against the wall, eyes starting to count the number of ceiling tiles. He got to 52 before the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in, giving him a sad smile. “Antonio?”

“Yes? How is he?” Race stood quickly, giving her a look. 

She motioned for him to sit, sitting across from him. “I'm Dr. Stone and I performed the surgery. He’s stable. He made it fine through surgery. He had a lot of internal bleeding from where the steering wheel hit his chest. It’s going to be touch and go for the next few hours but if he makes it through that, I would say he’ll be alright.”

Nodding, Race bit his lip. “Can I see him?”

“He’s being moved to his room now, but a nurse will come get you in a few minutes to show you to his room. We’re not expecting him to wake up until at least midday but you’re more than welcome to sit with him.” She smiled softly, standing. “Do you have any other questions?”

Race shook his head, watching her take her leave. He sighed, finally feeling a sense of relief since he got the phone call. The time, 3:45am, would be burned into his mind as he looked around the small waiting room. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he let himself calm down, not wanting to be a mess when he finally got in Spot’s room. 

The door opened once more, a new nurse propping it open with her hip. “Antonio, I can take you back to Sean’s room now if you’d like.”

He stood, nodding, as he followed the nurse through the bleak colored hallway. She paused at the door and gave him a smile. “He’s sedated. Dr Stone told you that he won’t be awake until midday but you can talk to him and he’s comfortable.” 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, as she left him alone outside the door. Putting his hand on the handle, he hesitated for a moment before pushing open the door. 

His breath was taken away by how still Spot was in the bed. Normally he was all over the place, never stopped moving, much like himself. But the blanket was tucked under his arms, a pale white cast on his left hand, and a white bandage on his forehead. 

Dropping in the seat beside the bed, Race picked up his hand and laced their fingers together. “Oh Spot.”

The anxiety, frustrations, worry, and pain had all built up to the tears spilling down his face. Laying his head on the bed beside Spot, Race cried silently as not to disturb the sleeping patient. “I’m so sorry for everything - the accusation, not doing more to keep you at the apartment, for flying off the handle - I’m just so sorry.”

More tears fell until he fell asleep, comforted by the steady beats of the heart monitor keeping tabs on Spot’s vitals. 

The next thing he knew, something was touching his head. It was more of a twitch than an actual poke but his eyes flew open, quickly remembering where he had fallen asleep. The sun was just peaking through the blinds as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Starting around the room, his blue eyes landed on Spot, who was still sleeping peacefully. 

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes found the clock on the wall. It was 7am. He sighed again, knowing he should let the family and friends know where they were and what had happened. A text was sent in the group chat before he locked his phone, not wanting to deal with it. 

Just as he went to pocket his phone, the ringtone caught his attention, a special ringtone just for her. “Hello?”

“Got your text. How are you holding up?” Kat’s quiet voice came over the phone. 

He shrugged. “I’m alright. Worried. It’s my fault he’s in here.”

“Race … I doubt that.” She said, as he walked over to the window to look out. 

Race sighed, leaning his head against the window. “We had a fight at midnight, I didn’t try hard enough to get him to stay and he was in the accident. My fault.” 

“Bam Bam it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” Kat wished she could hug him through the phone. “Do you want me to come sit with you? Do you need anything?” 

He cleared his throat, glancing over at Spot’s still body. “If you want to come up, you can. I don’t need anything.”

“We’ll be up when Jack wakes. I’ll bring you some food, okay?” Her calm voice calmed him down. 

Walking back to the side of the bed, he sat in the chair. “Alright, bubba. See you later.”

“Love you Bam Bam. I’ll text when we’re heading up in case you need anything.” 

“Love you too. Hey Bubba?” Race paused, thankful his sister was looking out for him. “Can you run damage control for a bit? Let the group know that he’s not really up for visitors?” 

Her heart broke hearing him ask that. “Sure, I’ll let them know. Text me if you need anything.” 

Dropping the phone onto the bedside table, he sighed, picking up Spot’s hand once more. He pressed a kiss to the top of his hand, before laying his head down on the bed. “Love you Spottie.” 

His eyes closed, the rhythmic beeping, luring him to sleep once more. 

The next time he woke up, it was the sunshine glaring through the window that woke him. The clock read 10:23. He sat up, stretching his back before looking at Spot. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain. Grabbing his hand, Race stood over him. “Hey Spot, it’s alright buddy. You’re okay. Can you open your eyes for me?”

It took a minute but his eyes blinked a couple of times, before Race saw the warm brown eyes he had fallen in love with. “Hey, hey. You’re okay. You’re in the hospital but you’re alright.” 

Race reached over and pressed the nurse’s button before running a hand through Spot’s hair. “Stay with me, Spot. That’s it.” 

“What happened?” Spot asked, groggily, blinking his eyes due to the brightness. 

Race pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing. “We had a fight last night, you left the apartment and got into a car accident. You had some internal bleeding, broke your arm and did something to your forehead.”

The opening of the door caught their attention as the nurse walked in. “It’s good to see you awake, Mr. Conlon. Do you mind if I check your injuries?” 

Race held back his eye roll at the stupid question - what was Spot going to say, no? Spot locked eyes with him and rolled his. “I’ll let Dr. Stone know you’re awake and she’ll be in shortly. Do you need something for the pain?” 

Spot nodded his approval as the nurse pulled out a syringe and put something in his IV. She also adjusted his bed so that he was sitting up more and not flat on his back. “That should help with the pain but not put you back to sleep. Dr. Stone will be in shortly then we can get you some lunch.”

She took her leave as Race laced his fingers with Spot’s. He squeezed them before looking at Spot. “I’m sorry for the fight, accusations, all of it. I’m sorry for not stopping you from leaving the apartment. It’s my fault you’re in here.”

“Hey snookums, it’s my fault I’m in here.” Spot reached over and ran his hands through Race’s head. “I was the one driving the car, my fault, not yours. And I’m sorry for not staying. You were right, I was quitting when things got hard and I’m sorry.” 

Race was quiet, processing the words Spot had said. He bit his lip. “What do we do now?”

“Let me heal and talk.” Spot squeezed their hands. “Let’s take it one day at a time and just communicate before accusations and everything gets out of hand, alright?”

Race nodded, a smile crossing his face for the first time since yesterday evening. “Sounds like a plan. I love you, Spot.”

“I love you too, Race.” 

Spot looking over at him with a small smile. “Relax - everything is okay right now. We’re good, I’m about to get some food and you probably should too. Snookums?”

Race sighed, sitting back in the chair, a weight lifted from his chest. “What?” 

“Why do you have two different color shoes on?” Spot chuckled, immediately reaching up to hold his side. “Shit that hurts.”

Race stood, dropping a kiss on his cheek before looking down at the blue Converse and the green Nike he was wearing. “You did just have major surgery. Of course it’s going to hurt. As for my shoes, when I got the call about you being here, I was just focused on finding shoes and getting here. I didn’t even notice they were different.” 

“You’re a dork, Race but you’re my dork and I love you for it.” 

Race leaned forward, putting his forehead against Spot. “Love you too Spottie. Get some rest. Kat and Jack will be up soon so if there’s anything you want, let me know and they can bring it.” 

Spot’s eyes closed, a sigh escaping his mouth before he fell back asleep. Race sat down, glad that all was well for the time being and Spot would be okay. 

**So that was a doozy! Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster!!! What did you think? Feedback and comments are always appreciated!!**


End file.
